An Ordinary Errand
by Darkpetal16
Summary: Soulfulheartshipping! Lyra / Kotone / Soul x Red. Complete short story and based off of SS and HG. After her battle with Red on Mt. Silver, Professor Oak asks the heroine to do a simple little errand for him ...
1. The Battle

Hello and welcome everyone to Soulfulheartshipping! This is a short story for Kotone / Soul / Lyra x Red fans because I just now noticed something-there is next to NO stories on them. So I, being me, just had to write one so that way Soulfulheartshipping fans could have something-even if it IS a crappy-to read when they feel like it. And I hope some people will also write their own Soulfulheartshipping fanfic because this is a really great shipping that is a lot of fun to ship, especially if you've played SS or HG. Then it's twice as fun. XD

Anyway, this is my Disclaimer throughout the WHOLE story, this way I won't have to do the whole author's note at the beginning of every chappy =3

*DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. Nor will I ever. If I did, there would be an entire pokemon series for each and every shipping. Every last one of them.

* * *

><p>This was it.<p>

After weeks of intensive training with the elite four and Lance, she was ready. After weeks of pushing herself—and her pokemon—to the limit daily, she was ready. After weeks of battling everyone she knew repeatedly, she was finally ready.

And now, as her snows crunched into the white, cold snow, her eyes are lowered. The wind chills her and she hugs her arms to her chest, attempting to preserve her own body heat. Her loyal Typhlosion follows her, the flames on his back giving her some warmth—but not enough.

Two months ago she had gotten her very first pokemon, a Cindaquil, from Proffesor Rowan after completing an errand for him. There she began her pokemon quest. Not even a few days after she began her quest, did she first hear about the elusive Kanto Champion.

Kurt, had told her about him first. True, she had heard tales about the Champion, but they were only bed time stories her mother would tell her when she wouldn't go to sleep. Kurt explained to her how he single handidly taken down Team Rocket, just like she was doing. And the moment she heard that story, the moment he told her, she swore to herself that she would meet this Champion face to face, and that she would strive to become someone just like him.

So she continued her journey as a trainer, evolving her team and battling anyone who stood in her way. She was undefeated, and the only one close to defeating her was her Rival, Silver. Even Lance didn't come close. She heard she was a prodigy, a special case. She heard she was just like _him. _

When she heard that of course, she felt a surge of pride and curiosity well in her. And after she heard that, well, the comparing began. Every leader she faced compared her to _him _in some way or form. Maybe not so direct, maybe not so intentionally, but it was still there. Her style was so like his. Yet so different at the same time. She felt unsure on how she should react to this, should she be proud to be compared to such a great person? Or should she feel jealous to always be the shadow of someone so bright?

Whatever she felt, she knew one thing for certain; she was going to meet him.

After defeating Lance—and taking the Johtto Champion Title—she headed straight for Kanto, wasting no time in challenging the first leader there. She wasn't allowed on Mt. Silver until she had gathered all sixteen badges, and that was fine by her. She won every battle with ease, only losing one pokemon—tops—to each gym leader. Along the way her team expanded, broadening and new additions were made. Then when every badge was counted for, she returned to the Elite Four. There she trained for weeks to prepare herself for the long, cold battle that awaited her at the top of Mt. Silver.

So here she is, walking stiffly to the peak, the snowy wind nearly blinding her. Finally though, a figure came into view. Thought she couldn't see the figure clearly, she knew it was _him._

She said nothing as she climbed the snowy steps. She made no noise as she approached the figure, her vision becoming more clear of him as she grew closer.

He looked at her, his face expressing no emotion. She looked at him, a tiny spark of wonder in her eyes.

_This was it_, she thought. Today was the day she will finally meet the mysterious Champion she had heard so much about. The day she was finally going to _crush _him.

Dipping her head in a greeting she said, "Are you Red?"

"..." He said nothing, just eying her. His gaze swept over her, from bottom to top, without even moving his head he had scanned her. She felt her heart skip a beat, a gnawing sense of self consciousness growing in her.

"I'll take that as a yes." She murmured.

"..." He merely dipped his head.

The wind picked up, whipping a dust of snow around them. She closed her eyes, shivering slightly. "My name is Kotone, Johto Champion. And I hereby formally challenge you to a battle."

Red blinked slowly, his hand moving to touch his hat, he pulled the brim of it over his eyes. He stayed silent.

Kotone stepped back, walking back down the steps to the bottom. There she took her battle stance.

At the top of the stairs, Red stood there. Wordlessly, his hand moved back down to his pokeballs on his belt. He selected one before releasing it. A small Pikachu came out, its cheeks sparking.

Her own hand mirrored his as she selected her own pokemon. Then she tossed the ball in the air, her Garchomp making an entrance.

They said nothing more, as the battle began.

* * *

><p>Never in all her life had she ever had such an intense battle. Her voice ached from being forced to be raised above the icy wind that continued to slice through her. Her fingers numb from the snow that blew harshly at her, blurring her vision during most of the battle. Still though, her eyes focused on Red, watching as he said nothing yet his Pikachu understood him perfectly.<p>

She gave an order, her Garchomp complied.

His Pikachu was fast, and strong, almost a match for her Garchomp. Almost.

The wind blew more harshly than before as Pikachu went down. Her Garchomp cringed from the wind, but still stood. Red said nothing as he returned it. She said nothing, as she returned her Garchomp.

The next one out was his Venasaur. Kotone almost smirked when she asked her strongest pokemon to join—her Typhlosion.

Venasaur was surprisingly tough. But still, with one last command, it went down. Once more, Red was silent as he exchanged his pokemon. And this was where the battle began to take a whole new meaning.

In the beginning of the battle, it seemed almost eerily calm. Like the calmness before the storm. But the moment his second pokemon went down, the thunder erupted.

Red was mercilessly, his eyes growing hard as he became in sync with his pokemon. He dominated most of the battle field, barely giving Kotone room to breathe. His very presence made her falter, made her wonder;

Could I ever become someone as great as him?

Could I ever withstand the responsibility he will give me—should I win?

Could I ever truly win?

Her mouth formed a hard line as her first pokemon fell. With her teeth clenched, and her eyes sharpening, she called out her next pokemon.

Red never needed words to command his pokemon, his stance and the way his eyes blazed was enough for his pokemon to understand. Kotone envied him for that.

As the battle expanded, the wind became harsher, seeming to rip apart her very soul as she stood there and took it. Every blow her pokemon felt—she felt.

Would this battle ever end?

* * *

><p>Her hands dropped to her side as she recalled her last pokemon. The wind, slowly began to die down, now only drifts of snow flakes fell. She stared at him. A mix of horror and wonder across her face.<p>

There he stood, looking like a King in his throne, above her. His hat shielding his eyes from her view and casting a shadow over most of his face. Her legs shook, but she wasn't sure from the cold—or from shock.

She dropped to her knees.

It was over.

The crunch of snow told her he was moving, walking, towards her. She hung her head. It was over.

A warm hand fell over her shoulder. She looked up, meeting the soft gaze of the former Kanto Champion.

"..." No words were spoken, but the message was clear.

In a small voice she said, "Thank you... Red."

Red removed his hand, sticking both of them in his pocket, and silently—he walked away.

Only when he was gone, did she let the first tear drop fall from her eyes.

She was the new Kanto and Johto Champion. And she was the new legend.

So why did she feel as though she was missing something?

* * *

><p>First chappy done! Hooray! Review please =3<p> 


	2. The Errand

When she returned home—_home—_everyone was there. Every gym leader, every friend, every scientist—and even her Rival, was there. Waiting to hear what had happened.

She hopped off her Altaria as everyone rushed to her.

"What happened?" Gold asked.

"Yeah! Did you win?" Whitney demanded, rushing over to her.

Lance and Clair came over to her, both questions in their eyes. Kotone bit her bottom lip, in a quiet voice she said. "I won."

There was silence. Just for a brief moment as everyone registered this. Blue was the first to react. He sighed. "I knew he'd lose someday. Bummer I wasn't there to see it. It must have been some battle, huh, Kotone?"

You don't know the half of it, she thought.

Professor Oak cleared his throat. "So where is he? Did he come down with you...?"

Kotone paused. "No. He left before me."

"Well too bad for him!" Gold grinned. "Because we've got a party just waiting for you. Come on, come on. It's time to par-tay~"

Then grabbing her hand, her best friend Gold, dragged her off. Everyone following after them.

* * *

><p>The party lasted for several hours, only when the sun was long gone, did everyone <em>consider <em>going home. Kotone fiddled with her hat, now in her lap instead of on her head. She sat in a tree in the forest behind her house. The noise of the party just barely drifting over to her. Her Typhlosion laid at the bottom of the tree, sleeping soundly.

"Thought you might be out here." Came an amused, old, voice.

Twisting her head, Kotone looked over at Professor Oak. He held two things. Kotone frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. There is." Professor Oak said, smiling. "Here." Lazily he tossed her one of the objects he held. Kotone reached out and caught it. She looked down at it. It was a small pokeball.

"That there is a Charmander. A very special one too, he's what I call a _shiny _Charmander."

Her eyes widened briefly. She had heard of the rare and nearly unattainable shiny pokemon. She never thought... "And...?"

"In exchange for me giving you that pokemon. I want you to do something for me."

"What do you need?" She asked.

"I want you to find Red."

If she looked shocked, she wouldn't be surprised. "How...? Why...?"

Professor Oak shrugged. "I'm not sure how you'd go about doing it. If I were you I'd look around the places that humans rarely go to, and where strong pokemon live. And why? I need you to give him this." He tossed her the second object. Once more, she caught it. It was an old envelope. She merely frowned. He cleared his throat. "The sooner you give that to him, the better."

Kotone nodded her head. "Alright. Thank you."

Oak merely shrugged, turning back. "Have fun and travel safely."

He went back to the party. Kotone looked down at the envelope. Find him, huh?

* * *

><p>She set out early the next morning, the peaceful town of New Bark still asleep. Her new, shiny Charmander slept peacefully in her arms while she climbed on Altaria. And without even a goodbye or a word of where she was heading—she left.<p>

She wasn't sure where she was going, she let Altaria lead the way while she thought. If she wanted to avoid conformation and train—where would she go?

Naturally she would go to the Dragons Den, or to the Champion Room behind the Elite Four. Maybe even the Safari Zone. But those all require some sort of human contact. No, she had to think of somewhere where no human would willingly go. Someplace that would be a struggle.

The Ice Path? No, trainers attempt to cross it too often.

Seafoam Islands? Not since the gym was built.

Whirl Islands? Possibly. It's too difficult for most trainers, but it's still surrounded by trainers. So he would have had to come across a few to get to the islands.

This was getting her no where. She can't just randomly guess places. First, let's consider places that a.) Have good training grounds. b.) Are isolated from the world. And c.) Was someplace no one would look for him.

Kotone closed her eyes. It's probably no where obvious. It's most likely just a small secluded area within a bigger secluded area. Or an area cut off from the world...

An idea sparked in her. She knew where she was. Quietly she murmured her destination to her Altaria. Altaria cooed and headed off.

* * *

><p>When she landed outside the Safari Zone building—not the cave entrance—she recalled her Altaria. Charmander blinked his eyes open at her, she smiled at him and held him close. Discreetly she pulled down her hat, and quietly she headed out towards the caves.<p>

It was an area no one really knew about, mainly because only elite trainers could reach it. And no one really thought about it. It was out of the way to get to, but it flourished with fresh, untouched pokemon that were unnervingly strong. Kotone didn't visit this area too often, just when she wanted a small break, but she knew it well. It would be perfect for Red.

While she climbed down the cave to reach the ocean, her Charmander slowly fell asleep. She watched his peaceful expression turn from content to annoyed, to sad, to content again. She wondered for a fleeting moment what he was dreaming about. Finally she reached the sea. Calling out her Altaria she climbed on it and Altaria took off, hovering just above the water. They flew like that for a while, until they reached a large waterfall.

The waterfall poured into the sea with a deafening sound, producing mist to swarm around the base. Altaria flew above it, flying to the river that poured into the waterfall. As they flew parallel to the river, Kotone felt her heart, once more, miss a beat. Could he really be here?

Finally the river lead to a small lake, or a large pond, surrounded by tall trees that shielded off all view. In the center of the small lake was a tiny island where white flowers bloomed. And standing in the center of that island was Red.

Kotone's eyes widened momentarily and she asked Altaria to land. When Altaria landed, she recalled it, standing behind Red. His back to her, he continued to look across the water, to the trees.

Charmander blinked his eyes open, yawning. "Char?"

She sat him down. Charmander yawned and stretched, sitting by her feet and looking up at Red.

She cleared her throat. "I have something for you."

Only then did he turn around to acknowledge her presence. His eyes looked her over, and once again a fit of self consciousness crawled over her. Why did he look at her like that?

His face betrayed nothing of his emotion as she pulled out the envelope. Holding out his hand, she set it in it. Gently he opened the envelope, pulling out an old, fragile, piece of paper that was neatly folded. He unfolded it, and scanned the content of it quickly.

After a moment he folded it again, placed it in the envelope and held it out to her. She took it, frowning. His face remained blank.

"How did you find me?" He asked. Kotone froze, his voice was soft yet hard. In a way, it reminded her of how a King might speak to a commoner. Though it was by no means demeaning or insulting. It was... nice.

"Because I would go here myself." Kotone answered.

He said nothing, but merely walked towards her and knelt by her lazy Charmander. "I apologize."

"Huh?" Kotone blinked.

"I was rude when I ignored you earlier. I apologize."

Kotone stared blankly at him. Her mind going white. "You... don't need to say sorry to me. I... I thought you didn't talk to anyone...?"

Red blinked slowly, calmly at her, an amused expression creeping over his face. Kotone flushed. "What's so amusing?"

"You." Red answered simply, then slowly he turned his back to her once again. Kotone sighed.

"Why would you come here?" He asked.

"I like it here." Kotone replied, frowning.

"..." He turned back to her, his hand following to his pokeball. Kotone tensed. Will he want to have a rematch?

He called out his Pikachu. "Pika-pi!" It smiled, hopping onto his shoulder. Then noticing Kotone, it jumped on to hers—as if they were old friends. Kotone's eyes widened again.

Red watched quietly as Pikachu sniffed Kotone, licking her cheek. Kotone smiled and patted its head affectionately. Charmander growled however—feeling left out. Kotone swooped down and picked him up though, cradling him in her arms again.

Red reached out an arm and rubbed the top of Charmander's head. Charmander murmured happily.

Pikachu jumped back onto Red's shoulder settling in.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Kotone asked suddenly.

"..." Red said nothing, but the look in his eyes gave her the answer. Kotone smiled.

* * *

><p> Loved doing this chapter. Don't know why, I just seriously did. =D Anyway, pretty please review?


	3. Boxed Lunch

When Kotone finally got around to leaving the small island it was already begging to grow dark, so she decided to stay at the Safari Zone Mansion that the owner—herself—had bought. A wise choice of investment, she believed, as she settled in her own bed.

But the moment she closed her eyes, her pokegear went off.

Sighing she got up, headed to her bag, and decided to check it.

18 missed calls. All from various people.

With an exasperated sigh she scolded herself, That's what you get for leaving without telling anyone.

So one by one, she called them back.

"Hey mom." She smiled into the phone.

_ Her mother's frowning face lifted into a blazing grin. "Kotone! I've been so worried about you—where have you been?"_

"I just went out on an errand. Hey look, I need to go alright? Don't worry about me. I'm at the Safari Zone, okay? Bye mom, love you."

And she hung up.

Next call;

"Sorry Gold, I know, I know." She winced at the scowling face in the pokegear.

_ "Do you have any idea how worried I was? Jeeze, here I was having a panic attack and you're off having the time of your life. What is wrong with you?" Gold scolded._

"I know, I know." She conceeded. "It won't happen again."

_ "That's what you said last time!" Gold snapped._

"Yes, yes. But I'm alive and well, aren't I? Now quit being such a worry wort and trust me for goodness sakes. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Kotone said.

_ Gold muttered something under his breath before saying. "Fine, whatever. Just don't do it again. And where are you anyway?" _

"At the mansion I bought by the Safari Zone." Kotone smiled.

_ "Oh my... I won't even ask how long you've had that. Nope. Not gonna. I'm going to hang up now. Night."_

"Sleep tight."

_"Don't let the Wrumple bite."_

Next call;

A relieved face appeared on the screen. _"Kotone, are you alright?"_

"Yes Lance, I'm fine. Just had to do a little errand for the Professor. I'll head back home when I finish up, everything going alright at the Plateau? I don't have any challengers yet?"

_ Lance laughed. "I doubt you'll be getting any challenges quite so soon. Most trainers are probably intimidated by you."_

Kotone sighed. "I hope not. That would make it boring, wouldn't it?"

_ "Don't worry. You can always battle me."_

"That's true. Well, thanks for worrying about me, I better go now. Night."

_"Sweet dreams, Kotone."_

Next call;

"Sorry Silver!" Kotone winced at the incredibly annoyed face that was scowling furiously at her.

_ "We had a battled scheduled and you blew me off." Silver growled._

"I had to run an errand for Professor Oak! I'm sorry! I won't do it—"

_Click. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"—again."

Next call;

"Hey Whitney, I guess because I'm getting your voice mail you're either asleep or out late again. Anyway, sorry I missed our shopping day. I promise I'll make it up to you later. Bye."

Next call;

"Hey Steven!" Kotone chirped. Finally! Someone who wouldn't be so mad at her for missing something or for mysteriously disappearing.

_The Hoenn Champion smiled._ _"Hello Kotone._ _Thank you for returning my call._ _I heard you defeated Red, correct...?"_

"You heard correctly." Kotone answered, quirking an eyebrow.

_ "First of all, congratsulations. Second of all, I have a small present for you. I'll stop by in your region to give it to you—but I just thought I'd give you a heads up."_

Both of Kotone's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, jeeze, thanks. I don't know what to say."

_ "Don't say anything. If Cynthia gets to give you a Gible—I certainly get to give you my present."_

Grinning sheepishly, Kotone thanked him again before hanging up. Phew! Done with that. Now, feeling a lot more relieved, she climbed into her bed and finally—went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning she headed out to the island, a small basket in her hands, and a sleeping Charmander in her other arm. Altaria flew them straight to the island.<p>

Red was sitting this time, looking into the water, Pikachu still on his shoulder. For a second, Kotone wondered if he ever went to sleep—or moved for that matter.

"Red?" She said hesitantly after landing and recalling her pokemon.

Red just waved a hand in acknowledgment.

She smiled and hurried over to him, opening the basket to reveal two box lunches, three bags of pokemon food and some bowls. "Here. I thought you might be hungry."

Taking one of the lunches, she set it in his lap. He stared mutely at it. Then taking a bag of pokemon food—and two bowls, she poured the food inside. Setting one of the bowl closer to Red, and the other in front of Charmander. Pikachu wasted no time in hopping off his shoulder to sniff the food. Charmander just looked at his food for a moment before going back to sleep.

Kotone shifted beside Red, trying to get comfortable with the sleeping Charmander in her lap. Red lifted the lid of the boxed lunch, examining it's contents. Then hesitantly, he took a piece of food from the box and nibbled on it.

"It's good." He mumbled.

Kotone felt a surge of relief and pride swell in her. He liked it!

A pause. And why was she happy about that? She didn't care when Gold, or Silver, or even Lance complimented her food. So why Red? Closing her eyes she smiled. "I'm glad."

He glanced at her before taking another bite. Pikachu, seeing its trainer eat, began to eat as well. Kotone opened her eyes and grabbed the other lunch also, and ate.

Silently they ate.

While they ate, Kotone attempted to steal glances at him. As childish and as silly as it seems, it was true. His eyes remained focused intently on the meal however, and didn't seem to notice her at all. Even Pikachu seemed oblivious to the attention. Only when Red was finished did he look at her again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll be staying here for a while," Seeing how she has nothing else to do now, "so if you want, I could make you and your pokemon something to eat and bring it to you."

"..." He stared at her for a moment before nodding once. "I would like that. Thank you."

She beamed.

* * *

><p>The next day she did as she said she would; she made lunches for all his pokemon—and hers. As well as for him and herself, and she brought it to him. And just like yesterday, they ate quietly. This time however, he brought out another one of his pokemon. Just one, but it was a start. He brought out Venasaur.<p>

* * *

><p>The following day; she repeated. He brought out Venasaur, as well as Charizard. Charmander enjoyed the company of his Charizard, even if his Charizard was a little annoyed by the fact a tiny shiny pokemon was clinging excessively to its legs, and refused to let go to the point where Kotone had to drag out her Typhlosion to pry the Charmander off.<p>

* * *

><p>After that day, she made the lunches again. Venasaur, Charizard and now Blastoise were out. Charmander clung to Charizard again.<p>

* * *

><p>Then the next day she made even more lunches than before; he brought out another new pokemon; Lapras.<p>

* * *

><p>For this day she made twice as many lunches, expecting who the last pokemon would be. And as she had to have all her pokemon help carry all the lunches, she thought for a moment. Was all this effort worth it?<p>

Her answer; Yes.

When he brought out Snorlax, Kotone quickly separated its food from everyone else. Snorlax wasted no time in devouring its portion before going to sleep.

Red watched this all quietly, still not saying anything while she handed him his boxed lunch. He lifted the lid—just as before—and began to eat.

* * *

><p>When the following day came, this time no pokemon—except for Pikachu—came out. Kotone asked him why and he said, "It's time to go."<p>

"Go?" She asked.

"Yes. I have a favor to ask you, Kotone." Red said, averting her questioning gaze.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Would you take me to New Bark Town?"

* * *

><p>Aw how sweet =D a little fluff with a cliffy~ Well, at least I uploaded the next chapter-okay well, I uploaded the entire story at the same time-so you don't have to wait XD<p>

But first... review? =3


	4. Happy Ending

Last chapter!

* * *

><p>To say the least; she was a little surprised.<p>

When Red had asked to visit her home town, she was unsure of how to respond. Should she smile and say enthusiastically that she would love to take him there? Or should she frown and be a little suspicious why then out of the blue? So she settled with a little bit of both. She smiled but still felt a tad suspicious towards his motives. She said yes and then he asked to borrow her pokegear for a moment. She complied and he shuffled away from her, dialing something in it and muttering something to the other person on the opposite side of that call. He then hung up, called out his Charizard; told her to call out her Altaria, and asked her to lead the way.

She complied again, calling out Altaria and climbing on, only waiting for him to follow suit before taking off.

So here she was, sitting on her Altaria, Charmander asleep in her arms—as always—and heading to her hometown.

To say the least; she was a little surprised.

Red flew next to her, his Charizard keeping up with her Altaria with ease as it beat its powerful wings. Altaria cooed to it, attempting to communicate. Charizard gave a polite snort before completely ignoring her from then on out.

Red was quiet too, along the ride. His face a plain poker face, and sickening familiar like the one she had first seen him use. When she first met him. With one hand she pulled her marshmallow hat over her eyes, attempting to avert some of the wind.

When they landed, it was quiet. Eerily quiet. No Gold running up to them and shouting, no Professor or mother to come rushing out. Empty and... quiet.

She recalled her pokemon, Red doing the same with his Charizard. Suddenly...

"Happy birthday Kotone!" Shouted a loud voice. Startled, Kotone whirled around to see—everyone! Smiling and laughing with a giant birthday cake in the center. Kotone gaped.

"Wh-What?" She stammered, a blush rising to her cheeks.

Blue, just as before, was the first to respond. "Red called me about six days ago and asked when your birthday was. I told him to ask Gold so he did, Gold kind of freaked out when he realized it was so close and I guess you could say the two sort of planned this."

"With the help of me, of course." Misty stepped forward, winking.

"Don't forget me." Clair snapped, stepping forward as well."

"It was more like everyone helped." Gold laughed. "Anyway, so happy birthday Kotone!"

"I... I... don't know... what to say." She mumbled, looking sheepishly at the ground.

Red bent down to her ear and gently whispered to her. "Say thank you."

She laughed. "Okay Red. Thank you everyone."

Everyone broke into blazing grins before rushing her over to the cake...

* * *

><p>She leaned against a tree, watching as her friends danced. Professor Oak stood by her. "You gave him the letter?"<p>

"I did." She smiled. Her smiled faltered for a moment though, replaced with a questioning stare. "What was inside the letter anyway? Not that it's any of my concern..."

"It was a letter about you."

"Excuse me?" She frowned.

Professor Oak shrugged, looking up at the now dark sky. "I thought he should know Team Rocket tried to come back and that you stopped him. He's been isolated for so long, I figured he wouldn't even had been able to notice the change."

"I... see."

Professor Oak smiled at her. "But my plan worked much better than I had hoped it would."

"What?"

"Like I said, he's been isolated for so long, I thought it was time to bring him home."

"So … you expected me to bring him back?"

"I hoped you would. And look now." He gestured over to where Blue was shouting at Red, while Red stood there smirking. "He's back among friends. He even spoke to you."

Kotone shrugged, looking away. "Yeah..."

"So I thank you."

"Don't... I would have done it anyway. He's happier this way, so it's a win-win."

Professor Oak's smile widened. "Yes. Well, happy birthday Kotone, I hope you enjoy your early birthday present." He motioned to Charmander who slept in her arms.

"I do. Thank you."

With a wave, Professor Oak walked away, hands in his lab coat pocket.

She stood away from the tree, wandering back into the group, a small content smile over her face. A hand tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Turning around she saw Red smiling at her. Gold, Blue, Lance, Silver, Falknor, Morty, Eusine, Misty, and Whitney right behind him.

She tilted her head. "Yes?"

Lifting his hand he placed it over her hat, where he gripped it gently before lifting it off her head. Her eyes widened as he leaned towards her, brushing his lips over her forehead.

"Happy birthday, Kotone." He murmured.

_Ba-bump!_

Kotone blushed furiously, everyone around them gaped. Except Gold who just looked frozen and slightly dead. Then placing his own cap over her head, she grabbed her arm and called out Charizard.

"Hey—wait! What do you think you're doing?" Shouted someone from the crowd.

Kotone grinned, taking the hint and climbed on his Charizard.

"Kotone! Where do you think you're going! You can't just leave!"

"Young lady, you get off that Charizard right this instance."

"Ah! No! Kotone, you said you wouldn't leave again without telling me where you're going."

Red climbed on Charizard behind her, and with a smirk, Charizard took off.

One voice, well, three voices, she picked from the crowd of her friends yelling at her to come back.

"Have fun you two!" Professor Oak shouted.

"Be back by next week, Kotone. We have a battle." Lance called out.

"And be safe—in every way~" Blue snickered.

Kotone only laughed as Red and her climbed higher in the sky, and headed back to their private little island.

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOUGE:<strong>

She sighed. Her legs were surely going to fall asleep now if he didn't wake up soon.

"Char, char." Trilled a voice. She glanced up to see her now evolved shiny Charizard curled up in a bed of flowers, looking up at the clouds passing by.

A Swampert was curled next to him, snoozing gently. She smiled at the Swampert. Steven had been so nice to give her him as a Mudkip, he was so adoreable back then. He's a adorable now of course, after all, she loved Swamperts.

And a Pikachu rested beside her, curled up and asleep. All three of the pokemon, oblivious to everything else, instead they relaxed as the clouds in the sky rolled over them.

Something stirred in her lap. She looked down to see the eyes of the man she loved looking back up from her, his hair messy around his face from sleep. She smiled at him. "Good morning Red."

Red muttered something under his breath before yawning and closing his eyes. "Good night, Kotone."

"Oh no you don't." Kotone glared, placing both her hands over him and pushing him off her lap. He rolled onto the ground beside her, yawning again.

"That wasn't very nice." He said, rolling on to his side to look at her.

"I know it wasn't. But I'm your wife, I'm allowed to be a little mean."

"Alright. But I want to go back to sleep."

"Then go back to sleep."

"I can only sleep in your lap right now."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is so. So how about we settle this like real trainers?"

Kotone smirked. "You're so on."

Red smirked with her, "If I win, you have to let me sleep wherever I want to for the next week."

"And if I win," Kotone's smirk widened, "You have to go to Gold's birthday party with me and—sing with Blue!"

Red glowered. "Deal."

* * *

><p>She sighed as she brushed across a messy strand of hair from his sleeping face. Even if she lost this time, she wasn't too concerned about it. There was always next time, and with having a Pokemon Master as a husband, battling was about as common as breathing to her. Red would always want to battle her, her or Blue, and she would always want to battle him. It was just the way things were.<p>

After all, battling was how they fell in love.

Battling and a single, ordinary, errand.

* * *

><p>Ta da~ That's my first and probably only Soulfulheartshipping story. ^-^ Review and or requests are welcomed! Hope you enjoyed~<p> 


End file.
